


Yöilmassa

by Lonewritersclub



Series: GOTHAMIN LOISTAESSA [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Nightclub, Oneshot, Riddlejokes - Freeform, Scarejokes, Slight non-con touch elements
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: ”Voi sinun kanssasi, Crane, Jokeri tässä ei tule tekemään minulle mitään, mitä en hänen halua tekevän. Yritä nyt ymmärtää, hän vaihtoi parempaan jättäessään sinut, pelätti. Hän on minun kanssani nyt.”





	Yöilmassa

Ilma on… kosteaa.

Ehkä se johtuu kaikista yökerhon kesyttömistä savukoneista, tai ihmistungoksen luomasta kuumuudesta ja ilmaan haihtuvista kehoilla parveilevista hikipisaroista. Valot ovat himmennetyt ja loistavat punaisina, sinisinä, keltaisina, vihreinä ja violetteina.

Jonathan löytää Jokerin Edwardin vierestä lähes pimeästä takahuoneesta, joka on erotettu muusta yökerhosta – V.I.P.-huoneiden V.I.P.-huone. Toisaalta, kyse oli muusta kuin tärkeysjärjestyksestä tässä osaa Gothamia; kyse oli henkilön vaarallisuudesta. Tervetuloa V.D.P.-huoneeseen.

Jokeri loikoilee punaisella samettisohvalla koristeellisella, violetilla värillä tapetoitu korkea seinä taustanaan, ja ginilasi kädessään niin rennosti, että se näyttää minä hetkenä hyvänsä tipahtavan hänen hennosta otteestaan sirojen sormien välistä. Ed istuu hänen jalkojensa välissä kuuntelemassa jotakin raskaasti tatuoitua miestä viereisellä nojatuolilla, hänen ohuet tympääntyneet huulet vasten viskilasia. Edin omat jalat ovat ristittynä kahvipöydällä ja hänen parilla kultaisella sormuksella koristettu kätensä silittää Jokerin reittä edestakaisin hidasluonteisesti, kun hän sanoo jotain älyllistä, joka saa tatuoidun miehen lähtemään.

Myös Selina on paikanpäällä, nojailemassa oven vierellä ja näyttää odottavan jotakuta erityistä, sekä joitakin mafiamiehiä ja klubien omistajia, jotka istuskelevat pelikorttien ja rahojen ympärillä sikarit suussa ja pistoolit povitaskussa. Yökerhon melu ja musiikki kumisee vasten huoneen äänieristystä, ja luja basson volyymi saa toisen sykkeen pumppaamaan Jonathanin rinnassa.

Jonathanin silmät siristyvät hänen kalliiden silmälasiensa takaa, mutta hän päättää lähestyä Jokeria ja Nygmaa. Hän avaa pukutakkinsa napit edestä, kun hän istuu tatuoidulta mieheltä vapautuneeseen pehmeään nojatuoliin sulavasti.

”Huomaan, että viimeisin projektisi sujui kitkattomasti”, Jonathan tokaisee Nygmalle keskustelunaloitukseksi. ”Vaikkakin kaikki apurisi päätyivät Blackgateen ja sait Batmanin suunnitelmiesi kannoille loppuviikoksi.”

Jonathan virnistää vahingoniloisesti ja ristii jalkansa polvensa yli asettuen istumaan mukavammin tuoliinsa. Ed kääntyy katsomaan häntä kyllästynyt ilme kasvoillaan ja laskee viskilasinsa sohvannojalle.

”Mitäs linnunpelätille kuuluu, ovatko varikset nokkineet heinät hihoista? Pikkulintunen lauloi, että sinulta takavarikoitiin kaikki myrkkysi kemikaalit, minkä jälkeen Narrowsin vandaalit tuhosivat laboratoriosi.”

Jonathanin kulmat kurtistuvat ja hänen virneensä hyytyy.

”Tilanne on hallinnassani, murehdi sinä vain omista ongelmistasi, luoja tietää sinulta niitä aina löytyy mielin määrin”, hän tiuskaisee takaisin mutta vahvalla ja tasaisella äänensävyllään. Edin suunpielet kaartuvat hieman ylöspäin siitä huolimatta.

”Arvuuttelepa minulle tämä, kuka yksi ja onneton sateesta lämpimään karkasi, katsoo nenänvarttansa pitkin kaikkia, vaikka vierellään ei ole ketään”, hän kysyy terävästi ja siirtää Jonathanin huomion ylimielisen pistävästä katseestaan Jokeriin hivuttaessaan ahnasta kättään pitkin Jokerin valkoisella vaatetettua reittä kohti hänen haarojaan.

Jonathanin leuka kiristyy hänen yrittäessään hillitä tunteensa, mutta samalla hän tajuaa, ettei Jokeri tee yhtäkään liikettä vastustaakseen tai kannustaakseen häntä. Jonathan tarkastelee hänen kasvojaan niin hyvin kuin puolipimeässä takahuoneessa saattaa. Jokerin silmät ovat puoliummessa ja hänen tavallisesti tarkkaavainen katseensa on harhaileva ja lasittunut. Hänen vihreä päänsä retkottaa vasten sohvan toista käsinojaa ja hänen hengityksensä on varsin hidas hänen luonnolleen.

”Mitä hän on oikein ottanut?” Jonathan kysyy Edwardilta yhä tuijottaessaan Jokeria.

Ed hymyilee hänelle ja puristaa Jokerin reittä isolla kädellään hanakasti. ”Annoin hänelle vain jotain pientä, joka auttaa häntä vähän rauhoittumaan ja rentoutumaan”, hän vastaa välinpitämättömän oloisesti niin kuin, mitä hän juuri sanoi, olisi täysin harmitonta.

”Hän ei saa ottaa mitä tahansa ainetta, hänen elimistönsä on yliherkkä joillekin kemikaaleille samoin kuin se on immuuni toisille. Sinun täytyy kertoa minulle, mitä annoit hänelle”, Jonathan vaatii ärhäkästi ja on nousemassa ylös istuimeltaan. Ed kuitenkin nostaa kätensä ylös rauhoittavana eleenä.

”Älä kiehahda nyt pienestä, variksenpelätti, olet tainnut nauttia vähän omia sekoituksiasi ennen tänne kompuroimistasi. Se oli hänen lääkärinsä määräämää, minulla on lääkkeen resepti vieläkin mukana ja kaikkea”, Ed sanoo ja ottaa jotain takintaskustaan. Hän näyttää sitä Jonathanille, ja siinä se tosiaan on: lääkeresepti vahvoille rauhoittaville, joita käytetään myös Arkhamissa.

”Miten sait hänet ottamaan näitä?” Jonathan kysyy epäilevästi Ediltä. Jonathan ei ole koskaan nähnyt Jokerin nauttivan lääkkeitään vapaaehtoisesti aikaisemmin.

”Lisäsin ne hänen juomaansa. Hän alkoi kiihtyä vähän turhan paljon kuultuaan Batmanin olevan kiinnostuneempi toimistani enemmän kuin hänen, joten päätin, että nyt on yhtä hyvä aika testata, jos nämä lääkkeet todella toimivat”, Nygma sanoo ja taputtaa Jokerin jalkaa, mikä ei saa vastaan minkäänlaista reaktiota hänestä vieläkään.

”Hän tulee tappamaan sinut vielä tämän jälkeen”, Jonathan sanoo hänelle pikemminkin uhkauksena kuin varoituksensanana. Ed vain jatkaa virnuiluaan kuin hänellä ei tosissaan olisi mitään hätää.

”Voi sinun kanssasi, Crane, Jokeri tässä ei tule tekemään minulle mitään, mitä en hänen halua tekevän. Yritä nyt ymmärtää, hän vaihtoi parempaan jättäessään sinut, pelätti. Hän on minun kanssani nyt.”

”Jokeri ei ole kenenkään kanssa koskaan - sinun pitäisi tietää se jo, vai ovatko aivosi todellakin niin pienet, ettet sitä ymmärrä. Hän ei asetu aloilleen kenenkään kanssa, hän vain seurustelee toinen toisensa jälkeen ja tekee, mitä ikinä häntä huvittaa. Sinä olet hänen pelkkä ohimenevä hullutus, Nygma, usko pois. Ja tämän jälkeen, mitä hänelle teit, hän tulee kyllästymään sinuun hyvin nopeasti.”

Jonathan nousee ylös ja napittaa takkinsa takaisin kiinni. Ed pysyy kerrankin hiljaa. Jonathan astelee Jokerin luokse ja kumartuu hänen päänsä kohdalle. Hän koskettaa hänen kasvojaan hellästi kädellään. Jokerin silmät tuijottavat jonnekin kaukaisuuteen violetin seinän taakse ja tuskin pysyvät auki. Tosiaan, tämä on Arkhamin lääkärin määräämä lääke – liian vahva ja niin ollen juuri sopiva pitämään Jokerin kaltaiset mielipuolet hiljaisina ja hallittavan rauhallisina pehmeiden seinien välissä.

”Jokeri… Kuuletko sinä minua? Se olen minä, Johnny”, Jonathan sanoo hänelle yrittäen kutsua häntä takaisin maankamaralle.

Jokerin luomet vaipuvat kiinni hetkeksi ennen kuin ne yhtäkkiä aukenevat salamannopeasti ja hänen myrkyllisen vihreä katseensa lukitsee Jonathanin. Hänen punainen suunsa, jonka huulipuna on hieman tahrinut hänen oikeaa suupieltään ylitse rajojen, raottuu huolettomaan hymyyn.

”Heii… siinähän on minun loistava ritarini psykiatrin vaatteissa! Hmm… tämäpä aika hassua, kuka minua nyt lääppii?” Jokeri sanoo hieman sammaltaen ja havahtuu sitten katsomaan jalkoihinsa, joiden välissä Ed istuu mahtipontisen ylpeänä ja itsevarmana.

”Saitko levättyä jo tarpeeksi, prinsessa Ruusunen?” Nygma kysyy ja nojautuu eteenpäin lepäämään Jokerin yläpuolelle tukien käsivarsillaan itseään Jokerin molemmilta puolin sohvaan. Hän koskettaa hänen sotkettua suupieltään peukalollaan ja tahrii huulipunaa entistä vetämällä sitä enemmän alaspäin kohti Jokerin leukaa. Jokeri kurtistelee hänelle hämmentyneenä. Sitten hänen otteensa ginilasistaan tiukkenee kunnolla ja alta sekunnin murto-osan, hän murskaa sen vasten Nygman kalloa. Giniä roiskuu heidän ylitseen ja lasinsirpaleita ropisee joka paikkaan.

Ed karjuu jotain samalla kun hän painaa kättään vasten vertavuotavia kasvojaan, ja vaistonvaraisesti Jonathan tarttuu Jokeriin ja vetäisee hänet Nygman otteen alta. Jokeri tuskin saa jalkojaan alleen, jolloin Jonathan joutuu kannattelemaan häntä suurimmaksi osaksi. Toisaalta hän on enimmäkseen pelkkää luuta ja nahkaa, joten se ei ole tehtävä eikä mikään.

”Mitä sinä oikein luulet tekeväsi?” hän huutaa raivoissaan Jonathanille yllättävästi. Toisaalta, Jonathan onkin viemässä Jokeria kohti ovea eli käytännössä varastamassa häntä itsellensä.

Takahuoneen läsnäolijat väistämättä siirtävät huomionsa heihin kaikesta hälystä johtuen. Kuitenkaan kyseinen käyttäytyminen ei ole järin epätavallista tässä osaa kaupunkia, tai ylipäätään Gothamissa. Varsinkaan, kun kyse on vakavan asteen rikollisista, kuten Arvuuttaja ja Jokeri. Jonathan haluaisi lukea itsensäkin mukaan siihen joukkoon.

Näin ollen kukaan ei inahdakaan tai osoita elelläkään kiinnostuvansa käynnissä olevasta ”rakastajien riidasta”. Nygma nousee pillastuneena ylös sohvalta. Hän on tarttunut pistooliinsa, ja Jonathan näkee nyt kunnolla valtavan verisen haavan hänen vasemmalla ohimollaan. Verta on vuotanut hänen silmiinsä, mikä johtaa siihen, että Ed vaappuu sokeana paikasta toiseen ja onnistuu vielä kaatumaan lasisen kahvipöydän päälle särkien sen.  

Yökerhon omistaja on saanut tarpeekseen ja osoittaa muutamalle vankkakokoiselle työntekijälleen, että heittävät Edin pois klubilta. Se on täydellistä Jonathania ja Jokeria varten. Jonathanista Jokerin kuitenkin pitäisi päästä johonkin rauhallisempaan ja hiljaisempaan paikkaan virkoamaan Edin hänelle ujuttamista huumausaineista.

Selina katselee Jonathania arvioivasti oven vierustalta, jonka luo hekin ovat pysähtyneet. Jokeri huojuu Jonathanin sylissä hienoisesti ja Jonathan painaa hänet seinää vasten, jotta hän saisi siitä lisää tukea kannatella häntä. Jokeri nauraa hiljaa hirnuen silmät ummessa vasten Jonathanin rintaa, kädet tarrautuen Jonathanin takin liepeisiin, jottei valahtaisi kokonaan alas lattialle. Jonathan tarttuu Jokeriin hänen vyötäröstään ja toisella kädellään painaa kämmenensä hänen poskeaan vasten.

Selina kääntää katseensa pois.

”Shh… kaikki on nyt hyvin. He vievät hänet ulos”, Jonathan lohduttaa miestä käsissään. Hän osaa jo tunnistaa joidenkin Jokerin naurujen sävyistä, mitä hän tuntee minäkin hetkenä. Hän tietää, ettei Jokeri tunne itseään turvalliseksi tällä hetkellä – hän on hämmentynyt eikä pysty hallitsemaan kehoaan tai mieltään.

”Mutta minulla oli niin paljon hauskaa kysymysmerkin kanssa! Miksi he hänet häätivät?” Jokeri valittaa teeskennellen surua.

”Jokeri… hän… huumasi sinut ja kosketti sinua… ilman lupaasi. Miksi yrität puolustaa häntä sen jälkeen, kun rikoit lasin vasten hänen päätään?” Jonathan ihmettelee huolestuneesti.

Jokeri nostaa vaeltavan katseensa Jonathaniin. Hänen kätensä puristavat liepeitä hiukan tiukemmin nyrkeissään.

”Älä yritä psykoanalysoida minua, Crane. Minä en ole yksi potilaistasi”, Jokeri sanoo hänelle hyytävällä äänensävyllä, joka on kuin yö ja päivä verrattuna hänen aikaisempaan olemukseensa. Miten hän pystyy vaihtelemaan valppauttaan niin nopeasti ja vaivattomasti, Jonathan ei ymmärrä sitä. Toisaalta, Jokeri ei sitä selvästi myöskään halua. 

Jonathan nielaisee ja lopulta vain nyökkää. Yhtäkkiä hän tuntee jonkun läsnäolon takanaan, ja kääntyy katsomaan olkansa ylitse.

”Olisi parasta, että myös te lähtisitte nyt”, sanoo yksi järjestyksenvalvojista, jonka takana on toinen samanlainen pelkästä lihasta valmistettu mies kädet voimallisesti puuskassa paksun rintakehän päällä.

Jonathan työntää silmälasejaan nenänvarttaan pitkin ylöspäin etusormellaan ja nyökkää heillekin kohteliaasti. Hän tarttuu Jokerin taas yhtäkkiä veltoksi muuttuneeseen käsivarteen ja kietoo sen niskansa oman ympäri, ja oman kätensä hän vyöttää hänen vyötärölleen tiukasti. 

He astelevat takahuoneen ulko-ovesta ulos yökerhon takakujalle roskisten ja yön hajujen valtaamaan katulamppujen rei’ittämään pimeyteen. Jonathan hengittää syvään ja kiittää elämän pienistä iloista, kuten siitä, että ulkona on mukavan viileää yökerhon kuuman hikimassan jälkeen.

”Tiedätkö, onko Harley kotona? Hän varmasti pystyy pitämään sinusta huolen, kunnes lääkkeidenvaikutus hälvenee. Sinun ei kannattaisi olla nyt yksin”, Jonathan sanoo ja ohjaa heitä autolleen.

Jokeri naurahtaa kuivasti ja ottaa kiinni vapaalla kädellään Jonathanin solmiosta vetäen häntä alaspäin.

”Mikset itse pitäisi huolta minusta? Hmm… enkö ole enää tarpeeksi kiinnostava sinulle, pelätti?” Jokeri härnää, silmät yhä vain puoliksi avoinna. Pilkkeen silmänurkasta huomaisi kuitenkin kuka vain.

”Kyse ei ole minusta tai sinun kiinnostavuudestasi. Minusta sinun olisi vain parasta viettää loppuilta Harleyn kanssa. Minä käyn viemässä sinut hänen luokseen, voit soittaa minulle aamulla, jos sinusta tuntuu siltä”, Jonathan vastaa ja auttaa Jokerin kiiltävän mustaan autoonsa. Itse hän tietysti istahtaa kuskinpenkille ja käynnistää auton hurisemaan. Radio alkaa automaattisesti soittamaan klassista musiikkia, mutta Jonathan päättää sammuttaa sen kokonaan. Hän haluaa tarjota Jokerille nyt hieman hiljaisuutta, koska uskoo sen edesauttavan turvallisuuden tunteen luomisessa huolimatta siitä, mitä Jokeri siitä saattaa ajatella.

Samasta syystä hän ei vie Jokeria omaan kotiinsa, vaan jonkun luo, johon hän voi luottaa ja joka yksinkertaisesti ei ole miessukupuolinen. Todellisuudessa, Jonathan mielellään ottaisi Jokerin omien vällyjensä väliin ja katsoisi hänen peräänsä, mutta hän yrittää ajatella Jokerin parasta toivoen sen samalla lisäävän hänen luottamustaan Jonathaniin.

He ajavat hiljaisuudessa Gothamin yön vaientamia syrjäkatuja kohti Harleyn asuntoa. Jonathan välillä vilkaisee pelkääjänpaikalle varmistaakseen, että Jokeri on silti yhä tajuissaan ottaen huomioon hänen epätavallisen hiljaisuutensa. Kaikki on kuitenkin hyvin. Jokeri hengittää hitaasti mutta tasaisesti ja hänen päänsä pysyy pystyssä jo omillaankin.

Kun he lähestyvät Harleyn kotia, Jokeri näyttää hiukan piristyvän ja hän nousee istumaan hieman ryhdikkäämmin Jonathanin nahkaistuimilla. Hän ohjeistaa, että Jonathan voi pysäköidä suoraan asunnon eteen, minkä hän tekeekin ja päätyy parkkeeraamaan vanhan, ränsistyneen ja ruostuneen auton perään, jonka rekisterikilpi on spraymaalattu niin, että siinä lukisi eri numerot ja kirjaimet kuin alkuperäisessä kilvessä. Jonathanin on pakko myöntää, että se on surkein yritys huijata poliiseja tai muita oman oikeuden harjoittajia, mitä hän on koskaan nähnyt.   

Sitten hän huomaa, että kilven alle on maalattu myös pieniä punaisia timantteja – auton täytyy siis olla Harleyn. Kenenpä muunkaan…

”No, kiitoksia kyydistä, Johnny! Tämä ilta on kyllä rehellisesti ottanut hapoille; on tosiaan ehkä parasta, että vietän tämän yön tyttökaverin luona. Aah… siellä hän onkin, leiponut tuoreita pikkuleipiä ja kaikkea”, Jokeri huomaa katsoessaan ylös toisen kerroksen asunnon ikkunaan, jonka takaa leveästi hymyilevä Harley heiluttaa hänelle innokkaasti hiiltynyt kintas ja höyryävä uunipelti toisessa kädessään – odotettavissa on luultavasti palanneita pikkuleipiä. Jokerin huulilla silti kaareilee yllättävän lempeä hymy pitkästä aikaa, jota Jonathan katselee haikeasti ehkä hieman liian pitkään, sillä se lopulta kiinnittää Jokerin huomion häneen.

Jokeri kohdistaa yhä väsymystä ja tunnottomuutta taistelevan katseensa Jonathaniin ja sallii itsensä osoittamaan hellyyttä paljastamalla herkkyytensä kalpeilla kasvoillaan. Hän ilmaisee kiitollisuutta ja huojennuksen tunteita, mikä tunnustaa Jonathanille sen, mitä hän oli alun perin arvellutkin hänestä – aikaisempi tilanne takahuoneessa oli ollut epämieluisa Jokerille ja saattanut hänet voimattomaan ja haavoittuvaiseen tilaan, vaikkei hän sitä ylpeydeltään haluaisikaan varmasti koskaan ääneen myöntää.

Hänen ei kuitenkaan tarvitse, sillä Jonathan ymmärsi ilman hänen sanojaankaan. Hän ei ehkä ollut hänen psykiatrinsa tai edes hänen läheisin kumppaninsa, mutta hän tunsi hänet silti paremmin kuin Nygma vähintäänkin. Ed saattoi olla se, jonka kanssa Jokeri saattoi pitää hauskaa ja tehdä tyhmyyksiä, mutta Jonathan oli se, johon Jokeri saattoi luottaa ja olla varma siitä, että mitä Crane lupasi, oli myös mitä hän tarjosi. Niinpä Jonathan ei välittänyt siitä, mitä arvuuttaja ajatteli hänestä, koska tärkeintä oli, että Jokerin ei tarvinnut kyseenalaistaa hänen pyrkimyksiään niin kuin hänen täytyi Edin kanssa.

Auton moottori hurisi tyhjäkäynnillä hiljaa ja asunnon viereisen delin kyltin neonvalot kimposivat sinisinä Jokerin kasvoilta hänen katsoessaan Jonathania, räiskyvän vihreiden silmien ainainen myrskyaallokko epätavallisen tyynenä – eikä se johtunut enää lääkkeidenvaikutuksesta.

”Tuletko olemaan kunnossa?” Jonathan kysyy häneltä vielä hiljaa varmistuakseen. Jokeri hymyilee hänelle pienesti.

”Paremmin kuin koskaan”, Jokeri sanoo ja nojaa ylitse käsikonsolin, kädet laskeutuen Jonathanin hartioille, ja kuiskaa Jonathanin huulille, ”kiitos sinun.”

Suudelma kestää vain hetken, mutta sen kiintymys ikuisuuden, ja Jokerin pehmeä suu saa Jonathanin koko kehon kihelmöimään lopun pimeän yön.

Jonathan saattaa Jokerin Harleyn asunnon ovelle, jossa Harley ottaa hänet vastaan kuin äiti tuhlaajapojan lämpimään mutta toruvaan syliinsä. Jonathan toivottaa heille hyvää yötä, mutta juuri kun hän on kääntymässä astelemaan eteisen raput alas kadulle, Jokeri vielä tarttuu hänen käteensä.

Jonathan kääntyy katsomaan häntä varovaisesti, huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan, siniset silmät loistaen lasiensa takaa. Jokeri painautuu hellästi vasten hänen olkapäätänsä vasten ovenraosta, ja hän on yhtäkkiä taas niin lähellä, että Jonathanin henki salpaantuu ja rinta kiristyy.

”Soitan sinulle huomenna”, hän lupaa vienosti hymyillen ja katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin eikä hänen katseensa enää harhaile, vaan se on kirkkaan tähtitaivaan selkeä.

Seuraavassa hetkessä hän päästää Jonathanin kädestä jo irti ja palaa takaisin sisälle Harleyn hoivattavaksi.

Jonathan on edelleen kiitollinen yöilman viileydestä palatessaan autolleen. Hän on varma, että jos se olisi pariakin astetta lämpimämpi, hän luultavasti pökertyisi maahan siltä sekunnilta.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot for me mate, futilefear (at tumblr - she does fanart!). Sorry if you don't understand Finnish. Anyone's free to translate if they so wish upon consulting me first.  
> I was this time supposed to write about riddlejokes but oops, I didn't do it again, my bad. I'm real sorry, K! I did try but the story got a hold of me and went it's own way in life. Maybe one day I'll actually write something riddlejokesy.


End file.
